Dipper and Mabel Goes to Pizza Hut
by ShreddedCupcakes
Summary: A really random parody of Dipper Goes to Taco Bell and Mabel Goes to Wendy's with a mix of adventure.


It was a fine day in Gravity Falls. Birds are chirping, customers are visiting the Mystery Shack, and of course, Grunkle Stan entertaining them.

However, Mabel and Dipper were extremely bored inside the house.

"Boy, I'm so bored," Dipper groaned.

Suddenly Mabel bolted up, screaming.

"DIPPER! I HAD A NIGHTMARE!" She cried.

"WHAT IS IT?! WHAT IS IT?!" He worriedly asked.

"In my nightmare, Grunkle Stan locked you in the closet then he played a horrible game to me in the middle of the night! A game called 'Alpha Queue Hard'! The whole game was scary because he was dressed as an evil clown-rooster hybrid and started scaring me!" She cried.

Dipper was startled. Then he started laughing.

"Really?" Dipper laughed.

"That's not all!" Mabel continued, "Last night I also dreamed that I was a chicken and I was hatching an egg. Then Grunkle Stan, the evil rooster clown, snatched the egg to me and broke it in to pieces! Then he cooked it and ate it! It was horrible!"

Dipper laughed harder until he started panting.

"You call that a nightmare? That's so lame! If I were you, I could have laughed in my sleep!" He laughed.

"No, Dipper," She said sadly.

That made Dipper stop laughing and he just sat there silently.

Soon, Mabel's belly started grumbling.

"Forget that piece of chicken! Let's go to a restaurant!" Mabel cheerfully invited.

Dipper's eyebrows raised up and he soon grinned.

"Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Stan!" Mabel screamed.

"What is it now, kids?" He answered.

"Can we go to a restaurant to eat? I'm starving!" Mabel asked.

Stan thought for awhile then he finally decided.

"Sure, but you two don't come back crying if what ever happens to you," He warned. "Whether you smell like rotten onions or salad sauce."

They laughed with his joke.

"Anyway, we're going. See you later!" Dipper said.

When the twins are about to leave he stopped them.

"Wait a second, come here!" He said.

"What is it?" Dipper asked.

"Do not trust the restaurants too much, I tell ya," Grunkle Stan said. "They are mysterious and dangerous. Be careful and don't ever separate. You might end up killing yourselves in the bathroom."

The twins' eyes widened after he said that.

"Ha ha ha! I'm just kidding. I know you kids can't commit suicide. Now go before it's late!" Stan said.

"Okay, Grunkle Stan!" Mabel replied enthusiastically.

They started walking in the forest, holding each other's hand.

"End up killing yourselves in the bathroom? Why would he say that?" Dipper wondered.

"Ah, I'm pretty sure he was traumatized for reading horror novels," Mabel said.

As they walked, the birds started chirping and they delighted Mabel.

"Food, glorious food! Hot dogs and burgers!" She sang, "While we're in the mood! There will be no murders!"

"Wait, what? Murders?" Dipper repeated.

"Well, I don't know what to rhyme with burgers!" She exclaimed.

Soon, Mabel accidentally tripped on a log. Just then, she found something shiny.

"Look, Dipper! I found a gold coin!" Mabel yelled. "I'm going to add it in my collection!"

She kept it in her pocket and stoop up.

As they walked, Dipper saw a totem pole leaning over a tree. It was full of vines and it has chipped corners.

"Look at that totem pole! If Grunkle Stan sees this, he'd display that in the Mystery Shack," Dipper said.

Mabel looked at it and she smiled.

"That's a really pretty totem pole," She commented.

Not very long they saw a Wendy's far away.

"Wendy's! I've always wanted to eat salad ever since!" Mabel exclaimed.

She started walking toward there but he was stopped by Dipper.

"Remember what Grunkle Stan said? We shouldn't separate," Dipper said.

"Maybe you're right," Mabel replied. "By the way, I remembered just now that the last time I ate a salad there, I accidentally vomited."

"It's because they aren't well prepared," Dipper explained. "Wendy said that when she was still a kid, she ate spaghetti in a restaurant at night and the next morning, she felt sick."

They continued walking and Dipper saw an abandoned Taco Bell restaurant along the way.

"You know, I heard that restaurant is haunted," Dipper whispered.

"Really? What happened?" Mabel said.

"Well, the story went this way," Dipper began. "There was a serial killer who disguised himself as a janitor. His sidekick took the job of the cashier. The cashier poisons every food and made the people sick. When they go to the bathroom, they were either kidnapped or killed inside."

"Then what happened?" Mabel eagerly asked.

"Because of this, the two were finally arrested and executed for kidnapping, murdering, and cannibalism," He continued as they walked. "Even after the two were already dead, the customers reported that the restaurant was haunted. That's why they abandoned it for good."

"So that's why Grunkle Stan says never to trust the restaurants too much!" Mabel exclaimed.

They walked until Mabel spotted something.

"Look over there!" Mabel cried.

Not far away stood a Pizza Hut. The building was huge and shiny. The delicious fragrance of pizza could be smelled from far away. This made the twins' belly grumble more.

The ran down the hill, passing a few pine trees. Dipper accidentally pricked himself with a needle and he yelped.

When they finally arrived there, they stared at the restaurant.

It was huge and it was painted red and white. The glass windows were shiny and clear you can see everything inside. However something odd was there. The sign was flickering and a vine was coiled around the roof. The posters already faded and they look so old.

They went inside and the marble floor was very clean and shiny. The tables were extra clean and spotless. What's odd that only five people were eating there.

"So Mabel, what do you like to eat?" Dipper asked.

"I'll just have plain pepperoni and cheese. Also, Mountain Dew," Mabel replied.

"Wait here, I'll just order," Dipper said.

He went to the register and there stood a fat woman who has a jolly face and auburn hair.

"Hello, dear! Welcome to Pizza Hut! Can I have your order?" The woman spoke in a thick Cockney accent.

"I'll have Pepperoni and Cheese pizza-medium size, a large glass of Mountain Dew, Lasagna, and Fanta," Dipper said.

"Anything else, my dear?" The cashier said.

"Nothing. That's all, M'am," Dipper answered.

The cashier computed everything and Dipper paid it. She gave him the change and the waiting number.

He sat down and Mabel smiled.

"I don't know Mabel, but I have a bad feeling eating in this restaurant," Dipper said.

"Why? There's nothing wrong with the restaurant anyway!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Remember what Grunkle Stan said. No matter how clean and newly renovated they are, they could be dangerous," Dipper whispered. "The waiting number even looks mysterious to me. I got number 31.

Dipper grew suspicious with the waiting number. He studied and started scraping it. Then he found out that the number wasn't actually 31 but 13 written in red. He peeled off the paint and saw blood stains. It also has the logo of Taco Bell, not Pizza Hut.

"So someone actually stole this from Taco Bell and repainted it," He thought as he hid the number inside his vest.

Just then, the jolly fat cashier served the food. She started looking for the waiting number.

"Excuse me dear, have you see the number?" She asked.

"No, I haven't," Dipper lied.

The woman chuckled.

"That's alright, my lad. We can always replace a new one!" She said then she left.

He became suspicious with the woman. She looks so jolly as if she's faking it. Also, it seems like she's faking her accent because she mispronounces some words.

"Oh, goody! Finally I could eat!" Mabel exclaimed and she wolfed down the pizza.

Dipper suddenly smelled something odd. It was very strong and strange. He smelled the lasagna and he gasped when he found out that the smell was coming from the food.

"Mabel! Stop eating that pizza!" He shouted.

It was too late. Mabel felt dizzy and she soon fainted.

"No, no, no!" Dipper cried as he shook her sister. "Mabel!"

Soon he cried for help as he desperately shook her sister.

He didn't notice that someone was approaching him. The figure grabbed him and he started to kick and struggled.

"Let me go! Let me go!" He shouted.

"You're not going anywhere kid!" The mysterious person shouted.

The guy covered his nose with a cloth with chloroform. Dipper kept struggling until his eyes became so heavy he couldn't open it. Soon, he passed out dead.

Dipper woke up, feeling strange and dizzy. When he gained his consciousness, he found out he was in the middle of the forest, tied up in the tree. Then he saw the totem pole he saw earlier. Why is he in the middle of the forest with the totem pole?

"Ah, finally, you're awake," A demonic voice said.

"Where's my sister? What did you do to her?" Dipper shouted.

The voice chuckled as the figure revealed itself to Dipper.

"Mabel?!" He cried.

Mabel was possessed. Her skin became gray and hideous. Her hair was frizzy and messy as if she just woke up in the morning. Her eyes turned white and her teeth became sharp and rotten. Her head started rotating 360° and she levitated in the air.

"So, Dipper. How do you like your sister now?" The demonic voice inside Mabel spoke.

"Let her go!" He shouted.

"Not until I sought my revenge!" It roared.

"What are you talking about? I did not do anything!" shouted Dipper.

"Anything? You did a lot! I still remember you in Taco Bell!" the voice hissed.

"Taco Bell?" Dipper repeated. "I have no idea what are you talking about."

"You just don't remember, kid," The voice replied. "BECAUSE OF YOU, MY BROTHER WAS EXECUTED!"

Dipper can't remember anything about going to Taco Bell and meeting this demon inside Mabel. It was strange that he couldn't remember anything.

"Still can't remember, eh?" the voice said, "Let's proceed to the torture!"

Mabel stopped levitating and suddenly took a knife behind her back. A really sharp knife.

Dipper's eyes widened as Mabel walked toward him. She pointed the knife at Dipper's neck and he gulped.

"Try to remember everything or I'll rip out your vocal cords!" The voice shouted.

He closed his eyes and relaxed. Soon he started asking himself questions. Did he really go to the abandoned Taco Bell? If he did, what did he do there? Why is the demon angry with him?

Suddenly he felt a slash on his arm and he winced. He saw blood flowing down his arm.

"Speak up, young man! Speak up!" The demon said as she slashed him again.

He was familiar with the pain...but he can't remember where did he feel it.

Soon the demon slashed him again.

"That's the last slash! If you're not going to speak up, I'm going to skin you alive and cut all of your body parts then grind them until they look like beef!" The demon shouted.

Suddenly he remembered everything. Yes, he did go to Taco Bell. He did order a Taco and he was food poisoned. Then he had a diarrhea but he made it in the bathroom on time.  
But no, he also went to Wendy's, just to rescue Mabel for some reasons. Then he met the demon there, the long-nosed wide-smiled sharp-teethed janitor who was dressed in a black leather dress, black brim hat, dark shades carrying a trash bag by her side.

No, it's not Taco Bell. It's Wendy's. The ghost got it all wrong.

"THANKS TO YOU! I REMEMBER EVERYTHING!" Dipper shouted.

The ghost chuckled, "Tell me, Dipper, tell me...EVERYTHING!"

"You got it all wrong, Madam! I saw you in Wendy's, not Taco Bell!" Dipper yelled. "Mabel was already poisoned twice! First in Wendy's then in Pizza Hut!"

"Oh, really? I made a mistake, huh?" The ghost sneered.

"Yes you did! You got it all wrong!" Dipper shouted. "It was Wendy's not Taco Bell!"

The demon opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"Hmm...maybe you're right. I made a mistake," she mumbled. "ANYWAY, PREPARE FOR TORTURE!"

Green tentacles shot up from her mouth, ripping out the Mabel body. Dipper was shock. Mabel wasn't really possessed. It was just a disguise.

The giant monster turned around and it revealed the woman he met in Wendy's. The one with the pale skin, long pointed nose, and sharp teeth who was wearing all black. She was right there in the middle of the monster, who spread its bat wings.

"YOU! WHERE DID YOU HIDE MABEL?! I WANT MY SISTER BACK!" shouted Dipper.

The woman laughed insanely.

"Why, she's behind the tree all the time!" She said.

Mabel soon woke up and groaned.

"Ughhh...what happened?" She groaned.

The monster heard her and went around. When Mabel saw it, she screamed.

"DIPPER! THERE'S A MONSTER IN FRONT OF ME!" She screamed.

"Hush, little girl. I'm just here to feed you," The monster said in a calm but demonic voice.

"I WILL NEVER EAT YOUR SNOTTY FOOD, YUCK! I WANT MY BROTHER NOW! WHERE IS HE?" Mabel shouted.

"HE'S DEAD, YOU STUPID GIRL!" The monster roared.

It forced one of its tentacles right in Mabel's mouth and started to feed its gooey green snot-like food. It taste horrible. She wanted to vomit but she can't.

Dipper can hear everything from the other side. He knew he must save his sister. Just then, he noticed he has a pocket knife in his pocket. He flicked it and started cutting the rope and he got free. Just then he found an inscription written on the knife.

"Fubassergaradowa Dagsweredhardogabaroko" was the inscription written in the knife.

"Fuh-buh-sir-gah-rah-dow-wah Dug-sword-hard-dow-gay-bah-row-kow?" Dipper repeated.

Suddenly the knife transformed into a large sword.

"Whoa!" He cried. "Finally! I can kill that monster!"

The monster was enjoying itself and Mabel was already choking.

"Stop, please," Mabel thought. "I wish Dipper was here to rescue me."

"STOP IT, YOU MONSTER!" A voice shouted.

The monster released itself from Mabel and she started throwing up and coughing.

"So, Dipper. You got that Fubussergaradowa Pocket Sword, huh?" The monster said.

"Yes I did! And I'm going to kill you!" Dipper said.

He charged and roared. He jumped and slashed a green slimy tentacle off the monster. It roared and rainbow blood shot out from it's body.

"You imbecile!" It roared, "You can't defeat me!"

"Mabel! Help me!" Dipper shouted.

"I'll try!" Mabel cried back.

She reached out her pocket and found a flute and some strange purple powder she collected the day before.

She wiggled free and threw some powder in front of the monster's face then she started to play the flute off-key in high notes.

"ARGHH! IT HURTS! IT MAKES MY BODY SWELLS!" The monster complained.

"LOUDER!" Dipper shouted as he slashed the monster's tentacles.

After it was amputated, Mabel threw another handful of powder and it swelled like a balloon. Soon it started changing color. Red, yellow, green, blue, pink, red, yellow, green, and so on.

Dipper climbed up the monster and stabbed the woman with the sword.

"No! No! NOOO!" She cried.

The monster roared and Mabel blew the flute really loud and dumped all of the powder on the monster.

The monster's colors were rapidly changing. The color changing was so fast it's enough to give someone a seizure. Because of this, they covered their eyes and they heard a loud explosion. Rainbow blood drenched them and it started raining puff-balls.

"What a strange monster," Dipper said as he licked off the blood and took a bite on the puff-ball, "The blood taste fruity and the puff-ball taste like sugar."

"Dipper, look!" Mabel cried.

The totem cracked and soon split into half. It was actually a fountain. It soon started spewing rainbow blood and puff-balls are floating in the blood.

"Awesome! Grunkle Stan will love this!" Mabel said.

"I'll call him right now," Dipper said as he grabbed his phone to dial him.

"Oh, before you call him, I just want to say something," Mabel said.

"What?" He replied.

"I SWEAR, I WILL NEVER GO TO THESE KINDS OF RESTAURANT AGAIN!" She cried. "NEVER AGAIN!"

"Okay then?" Dipper said.

Soon they both laughed.

"Step right up, folks! Step right up!" Grunkle Stan said.

"I'm going to show a new exhibit of mine. Thanks to Dipper and Mabel for they found them while adventuring the forest," He continued. "I guarantee that kids will love this. Behold..."

He removed the red drapes and the people were stunned.

"THE DELICIOUS MONSTER FOUNTAIN!" He cried. "Its rainbows tastes like fruits! It comes with six flavors! Strawberry, Orange, Mango, Apple, Blueberry, Plum, and Grapes! It also gives away puffy puff-balls which tastes a lot like cotton candy!"

Everyone cheered and the kids started eating the contents of the fountain.

The twins were watching happily as they ate puff-balls.

"Hey, Dipper," Wendy said.

"H-Hey, Wendy!" He stuttered.

"It's hard to believe you guys discovered this wonderful fountain. Is that true that you have to defeat a monster just to retrieve this amazing treasure?" She said.

"Yeah, it was pretty tough to defeat that monster," Dipper replied.

"We didn't even eat lunch earlier that day so, we, instead, drank the rainbows and ate puff-balls for lunch," Mabel added.

"I see," Wendy chuckled, "Do you know what are these made from?"

"Monster guts and blood," replied Mabel.

Wendy spat her rainbow juice and coughed.

"Really? What kind of monster is it by the way?" Wendy asked.

"I had no idea what is it but it's terrifying and horrible," Mabel said.

"Wait I got it!" Dipper exclaimed. "According to my book, it was a Sweeter. Yes, they are terrible on the outside but their organs and blood are edible."

"Nice," Wendy commented. "I like the blood so much because everytime I take a sip, the flavor changes. A second ago it was Mango, now I tasted Apple."

"So, are you having fun, kids?" Grunkle Stan soon asked.

Dipper and Mabel stared at each other and gave a nod. Soon they both laughed.

"BEST ADVENTURE EVER!" Mabel shouted.

"Although, Pizza Hut is quite traumatizing," Dipper added.

They all laughed and everyone was having fun in the Mystery Shack.

Not so far away, a creature was watching them behind the trees. Its bright red eyes glowed in the shadows.

"It won't take so long, dear children," It hissed. "One day, you'll going to pay the price. One day, you'll see!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha...HA HA HA HA! BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

End?


End file.
